Kitchen Love
by nickipicky
Summary: jay and Theresa have an interesting night after watching a movie. Their lifes will never be the same. What will happen? Will jay tell Theresa how he feels? Will Theresa get what she wants from him? read his OneShot to find out JT Fanfiction


Disclaimer: Do I? Do I? Do I? Nope I still don't own it.

It was a stormy day at Brownstone and Theresa, Odie, Neil, and Atlanta where watching the latest action flick "Jimmy Brand". It was about some spy who worked for the government and needed to save the world and the woman he loved.

"The special effects are rated poor on my behalf, I mean I could do a way better holographic 3-D model of the Monster of the blue Lagoon" Replied Odie in a snarl like tone. "Man isn't this like the thousandth movie we watched when a damsel has to be recued?"Atlanta said. "Yah how about a girl rescuing a guy for a change" Theresa agreed. Neil just sat there staring at the two "Are you ridiculous? Would you no how much it would ruin their reputation. You guys have a lot to lean about popularity," Neil said in his usual sarcastic tone. Theresa and Atlanta decide to throw popcorn at Neil to get him mad. "Hey! Hey! Watch the hair" Neil said.

25 minutes later Jay and Archie came through the front door soaked. Earlier in the day the weather was beautiful but it just so happened that there was an early storm coming. Everyone in the living room just laughed. "Yah Yah we no" replied Archie in a mimicking voice. After everyone got there giggles out Theresa couldn't help but stare at jay. He was in his green workout tee and grey sweats but him being wet on all she could see his 6-pack, not to mention she thought his wet hair made him look even more attractive. Jay soon caught up to Theresa's staring and turned away blushing in crimson red. Theresa was even redder and when Atlanta saw this she bust into laughter but everyone else was clueless. To brake things up a bit Theresa asked if they wanted to join them, they both replied "yes" but after the go cleaned up a bit.

When Jay was in his room getting changed he had a lot on his mind, mainly Theresa. He had really grown to like her this past year. All he could really think about was how she smiled and it lit up the room, and also how her green-emerald eyes glimmered in the sunlight. Not to mention the fabulous body she had been blessed with. When he though about today he said to himself " I could have sworn she was staring at me but would that mean I could really have a chance with her. No no Jay remember you shouldn't let a little high school crush get between you and saving the world. "Jay….Jay", said his consciences "are you serious Jay I mean all you ever think about is her, her, her and her. Don't kid yourself, you love her and you would do what ever you could to be with her I mean don't you see"… "JAYY are you coming to see the movie anytime this year?" Archie yelled. Jay was quickly snapped back to reality and went to the living room.

The movie lasted about an hour and a half more. "Jimmy Brand" got the girl in the end and every one headed to bed.

At about 2:03 in the morning Theresa couldn't sleep cause she was having the weirdest dream and she decided to go and get a glass of milk. At that very same time Jay couldn't sleep either so he decided he would get up and see what he wanted for a little snack.

(In the kitchen…Jay hasn't arrived yet)

Theresa got herself a glass of milk and sat herself on the kitchen table while trying to figure out a crossword puzzle.

"Couldn't get to sleep either," A voice behind her said

As Theresa turned around she was wearing a very skimpy tank top and booty shorts. Jay's eyes nearly popped out of his head and as normal teenage hormones where he wanted to get closer so he went right beside her to the pantry she was sitting next to.

"Yah" Theresa replied, "had the weirdest dream"

"What happened" Jay asked while getting a bag of cheese-zits out of the pantry

"Oh well we where all sent back in time to visit her ancestors and worn them about Cronus and that he had a special device for erasing memories." Jay's easy-going smile soon quickly faded and looked worried. "Sounds a bit serious. Are you sure it isn't like a vision dream or anything?" Jay asked. Nope I don't think so but to be sure I will talk to Persephone tomorrow" Theresa said. Jay's smile returned and turned into a smirk.

"What's so funny" Theresa innocently asked?

"Nothing" Jay said barely containing his laughter for his plan he was so mischievously planning.

"Whaatt" Theresa said in a giggly voice and tickled Jay a little

"Hey no tickling that's no fair" Jay laughed

"Why Jay I didn't know you where so tickle-lish" Theresa said acting surprised and tickled him even some more and Jay tickled her back until they where laughing so hard the fell on the floor and didn't even realise it. They stated rolling all over the floor until they where out of breath and suddenly they realised they where so close they could hear each other's harts beating. To them it felt like time on earth had stopped and it were only them breathing. Their eye contact was merely a gaze into each others loving eyes. As they both leaned closer knowing that this moment would be the one their hearts sped up and raced against each other's, when their lips suddenly touched! The sensation ran through their bodies like blood and only realising their lips off one another's to breath, Both of them never wanting to let go till soon they where making out on the floor for 10 minutes! But then both of them new it would have to end till another day and how they would tell the others about each other and how they felt.

And the only one thing going trough Jays mind was "Plan perfectly executed!"


End file.
